


Un fic de Helliam/Willry

by DenKunn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, POR QUÉ ESCRIBO TAGS EN INGLÉS SI LA WEA ES EN ESPAÑOL?!?!?!?!, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violation, William is a corpse inside SpringBonnie, ahora Henry es Fazbear xq yo lo digo, el segundo nombre de William es Vincent, so now he has two dicks, solo santo diosito sabrá la respuesta, tal vez agregue tags más adelante jsjsjjs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: SoHenry busca por donde no debeWilliam encuentra un juguetey el sexo depende de ustedes jsjsjsjsjs(después de escribir este resúmen me dí cuenta que soy alto poeta JAJSJASJAJ)





	Un fic de Helliam/Willry

Las gotas se escabullían hacia unos huecos hasta golpear el piso. El cableado estaba lejos de los charcos de agua y algunos posters estaban afectados por la humedad. Mientras que los archivos de la pizzería sigan intactos en la sala segura, nada más le importaría a Henry.

El castaño estaba buscando algún tipo de información que se haya olvidado y que podría ser de utilidad en un futuro cercano.

La respiración agitada por la frustración impidió escuchar pasos que salían de la puerta que se dirigían hacia él. No fue hasta que una risa burlona despertó los sentidos del ojiverde. 

\- Henry...Anielka...Fazbear - suelta una ligera risa - hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, viejo amigo - suelta una carcajada.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del menor y el tic comenzó a atacar su mano izquierda al soltar los papeles. El peliverde comenzó a acercarse al de baja estatura con pasos lentos mientras tarareaba una suave melodía, la canción que su hijo practicaba día a día.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hen? ¿Los resortes atraparon tu lengua? - obviamente William se rió de su propia broma.

\- No es gracioso, Afton - 

\- Venga, no seas tan serio. No vaya ser que te mueras de amor por mí - al finalizar esa palabra se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Henry soltó un suspiro, no recordaba que su compañero era tan molesto. Él decidió ignorarlo, se agachó y siguió buscando entre las cajas. Un gruñido se escuchó en la sala y fue seguido de unas pisadas, el ojiverde volteó para encontrarse con un William enfadado.

El menor observó detenidamente el cuerpo del contrario y se levantó para encarar al peliverde, una mueca de disgusto estaba presente en su rostro.

\- Apártate de mi camino, Afton. - Henry empujó a William para pasar al otro lado de la sala, se dirigió hacia una mesa que contenía varios peluches y un vaso vació para organizar los documentos.

\- Tú te lo buscaste, querido - William agarró el brazo derecho de Henry y volteó su cuerpo para encararlo. Las miradas con odio hacia el contrario se hacían cada vez más evidentes.

\- ¿Q-qué est--? - el más alto atacó con decisión el cuello del contrario, enpujándolo contra la mesa. Los dientes clavando la áspera piel hacían que Henry se contrajera de dolor.

Lágrimas salían de los ojos del ojiverde mientras maldecía en el lenguaje nativo de su madre. Dos lenguas aparecieron y lamieron la línea de sangre que salía del lugar lastimado.

Las manos del más alto pasaron por el cuerpo del contrario hasta sacar la musculosa y jugar con el pecho del castaño. Algunas marcas eran visibles por antiguos enfrentamientos que tuvieron en el pasado, mientras que otras estaban ocultas.

El peliverde comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear los pezones del contrario mientras hacia fricción contra la entrepierna de Henry. Las manos del ojiverde temblaban por las sensaciones que el cuerpo no sentía desde hace décadas.

\- Hen, voy a darte dos opciones: o me dejas follarte y seré gentil, o lo hago a la fuerza y te dolerá como el mismo infierno. - William susurró, poniendo los brazos al costado del castaño para mostrar que no había escape. - Tú decides... -

Henry miró al suelo por unos segundos, de manera pensativa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sta wea tiene dos finales, el malo/verdadero es el siguiente jsjsjs


End file.
